


Snow

by AvaCelt



Series: Deicide AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong> DEICIDE </strong> <a href="http://theoryofthevanquished.tumblr.com/post/56453047186/02-deicide-a-collab-project">2</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

“Take it easy! I told you to take it easy, didn’t I? I think I did. No, I  _know_  I did. Be quiet and take it easy!”

Wu Fan feels dizzy and heavy, but the strong grip around his waist makes sure he doesn’t topple over and hit face front on the snow beds beneath his feet. Up ahead, Joon Myun cuts through the ice and moisture to make the path easier for him to walk on, and the ever-active Zitao has no shame in holding him close like a child would a fragile glass doll.

You’re as brittle as the soil, she’d said. Something rumbles deep within his chest, and another wave of vertigo falls over him.

Zitao screeches like the heavens have forsaken him, and the analogy is rather ironic to both Wu Fan and the entity residing in him as the younger man hoists him on to his back and begins to trudge through the terrain with the strength of a bull. Wu Fan slowly picks up his head to see a bemused Joon Myun lightly chuckling away as he hacks and slashes through the rest of the icy barricades before reaching the black road that leads towards their new home.

“Of all the damned places, why in the middle of a mountain!?” Zitao roars with the ire of an angry water spirit, and the being in Wu Fan’s mind chuckles deeply, like a mother in the face of an angry child. Wu Fan smiles tiredly at the notion. Zitao is a child, one barely past his eighteenth birthday and already in charge of the cooking, the cleaning, and the making sure he didn’t wander off into the forests late at night and sleep barely clothed under cold, dark skies and foreboding trees.

Joon Myun continues to smile, but refuses to help Wu Fan’s current situation on the younger man’s back. He’s fought one too many wars to relent against the primary food-preparer of their makeshift family. Gaea, in her serene glory, chuckles along with the soldier even if he cannot sense her presence like Wu Fan can.

“The rent is good,” he tries to argue. He frowns at how dry and breakable his voice. For a thirty year old man, he sounds much older, much more disposable. The ritual tattoos adorning half of his face don’t help. The thought makes him sad.

“And it’s on the second floor,” Joon Myun soothes. Wu Fan smiles again, and this time, he feels better. Zitao huffs, but immediately softens when Wu Fan buries his head in the crook of his neck. “N-now, if Wu Fan wants to sneak out into the cold, there will be someone there to send him back,” he stutters, the apparent blush only witnessed by a smiling Joon Myun.

“And it’s too cold to sleep in the snow, anyway,” Zitao presses. “Just let me find you under a tree again,” he grumbles. “Just let me.”

Wu Fan gets sad again. Seeing the younger man seething and aggravated leaves him unhappy. Joon Myun senses his distress and gives him a soft smile to soothe his nerves.

“Is that it?”

The three stop in their tracks and gaze at a small house covered in snow. Outside, there’s a man covered head to toe in warm garments shoveling snow and breathing great wisps of fog out of the crevices of his scarf.

“I think that’s our landlord,” Zitao says out loud.

“He looks a bit young,” Joon Myun thinks.

Gaea hums within Wu Fan and he takes that as a sign of her approval. “That’s him,” he adds.

“Which one?” Zitao snaps, peering at the figure trudging from one end to the next, shoveling snow and breathing heavily.

“… Mr. Luhan?” Joon Myun tries.

“I think his partner might be inside,” Wu Fan whispers, suddenly tired again.

“I can’t believe he’s letting his husband freeze out here,” Zitao gasps.

“But then again, who would live in the middle of a mountain in the middle of winter,” Joon Myun adds.

“Weirdos,” Zitao shakes his head.

The three smile as they make their way up the rest of the road. The owner catches glimpse of them and waves heartily for them to hurry. Zitao, the ever competitive, makes it to the finish line while Joon Myun chuckles behind with his myriad of ice-hackers tucked neatly into their holsters.

The other owner greets them warmly and leads them inside, but refuses to let the snow cleaner in, resulting in a silent huff and resumed working. Another tired smile graces his lips as he realizes they’re just the same as them, albeit married and living on a mountain whose trees and ground were graced with snow and ice.

Joon Myun disappears somewhere along the way, his scar pulsating with energy, something Wu Fan senses will bring great pain tonight. It saddens him because he wants him to stay too. But Zitao soothes him with his light touches, and soft songs, and Wu Fan suddenly remembers that he’s loved and that he’ll always be loved despite the circumstances  He falls asleep to Zitao’s sweetness, his heart warm and sound in the cold night.

And deep down, Gaea roars. 


End file.
